DFI: Forever in Your Eyes
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: One-shot featuring Edward and Naruto's first date. Takes place between DFI and DFI II: Life and Death


I just finished this. It came to me last night when I was trying to sleep and I thought it would be a cute idea. So here's a little one shot of Edward and Naruto on their first date. This takes place between **Dance of Fire & Ice** and **Dance of Fire & Ice II: Life and Death**.

**_Warnings_:** Yaoi/Slash/Shonen-ai/Boy love/etc. Don't like? Click back and forget you ever saw this. I don't want to hear bitching!

**Pairings:** _(main) Edward x Naruto; (mentions of) Carlisle x Esme, Emmett x Rosalie, Jasper x Alice_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dance of Fire and Ice:**

**Forever in Your Eyes**

_A Twilight/Naruto One-shot_

_By: Seth Maxwell_

The soft chirping of birds and the soothing breathing of his mate awoke Naruto slowly, his mind hazy as the lingering hold of sleep stubbornly clung to him. The blond demon groaned as he shifted and buried his face into the crook of Edward's neck, not wanting to wake up. Breathing deeply, Naruto purred at the scent of the vampire, relaxing more but a gentle shaking of his shoulder interrupted him.

"You must wake up my golden fox, it's already nine and we have plans for today," Edward coaxed gently. Naruto growled and pouted before moving to bury himself under the warm covers. Edward chuckled and shook his head before peeling them away easily despite his mate's persistence in tugging them back. After a few minutes of this, Naruto huffed before lifting his head up glaring in irritation at Edward. The vampire merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders. If he wasn't so sexy, the blond would probably have beat him black and blue.

"Sleep well my sun?" Edward's silky voice inquired, disheveled bronze hair framing his pale and handsome face.

Naruto felt himself flush before looking away and grumbling softly, "Yeah, although someone had to go and wake me up."

Edward chuckled, reaching out to run his fingers through golden hair. Naruto purred as he leaned into the affectionate gesture. His bones melted and he went limp when Edward stroked his ears and toyed with the tips, knowing that they were sensitive. Any annoyance that lingered became nothing as Naruto snuggled close to Edward, tail swishing happily as he was petted. Minutes ticked by as Naruto began giving into the temptation to fall back asleep again. Yet his plans were thwarted once more as Edward gently shook him awake. Pouting and grumbling, he cracked an eye open staring up at his mate with a questioning look. The vampire explained softly, "Sorry Naruto, but no sleeping in today. You need to get up and dressed. Then you need to eat something."

"Why?" the blond whined, obviously not pleased about having to get up. Edward chuckled as he replied, "Because I have plans for us today. So get up and get ready." Sighing, Naruto begrudgingly sat up and groaned a little as he stretched feeling his mate's heated gaze on his back. It was a bit fun to tease Edward, giving him flashes of skin whenever he stretched or moved about. Mentally cackling in his head, careful that Edward wouldn't hear him, Naruto walked toward their dresser to find some clothes to change into. Digging around for a moment, he pulled out a pair of dark jeans with a deep blue turtle neck. Simple, but it worked and looked nice.

"Esme is making you waffles," Edward cut in as Naruto began to make his way to the bathroom. He hummed happily at the thought. It had been a while since he had homemade waffles and Naruto was looking forward to it. Esme loved having Naruto around since he moved to Forks two weeks ago because for her it meant being able to cook and use her kitchen. Not that he minded too much since he often helped her as well. It wasn't unusual to walk in and find the pair chatting away as they made new dishes and delights together. Just seeing how happy Esme was when she cooked for him brought warmth to Naruto and he wondered if this was what having a mother felt like since his parents had died the day of Kyuubi's attack. Being around the Cullens made Naruto happy since for the first time, he was part of a family and it was the best feeling in the world. Focusing on the present, Naruto quickly went about preparing for his shower.

*******

Fifteen minutes later found the couple downstairs in the kitchen. Esme was fluttering around and humming happily as she set Naruto's breakfast in front of him, cooing and petting his somewhat damp hair. Naruto blushed as he was unused to motherly affection while Edward just chuckled, amusement in his eyes. Deciding that his stomach had waited long enough, Naruto grabbed the container of syrup and poured while Esme hummed happily, gliding around the kitchen as she brought him a glass of milk and some bacon as well as a small bowl of strawberries.

When Naruto first moved into the Cullen household, Esme had cooked for Naruto several times a day and not wanting to seem ungrateful, he would eat it. But Edward had quickly explained to his mother that she didn't need to feed him so much and that usually humans (or in Naruto's case, demons) ate only three times a day. After that Esme calmed down and only fed Naruto three meals a day with the occasional snack. While Naruto was grateful for it, the blond demon had joked with his mate that Edward secretly didn't want him to get fat. The vampire had smirked and poked his stomach, stating that he didn't mind Naruto having most of his meat around his pelvic region. It just made him more fun to hold apparently.

Shaking his head at the memory knowing that Edward was grinning from it as well, Naruto began to cut into his waffles, eating happily. They were the best waffles he ever had, but then again it wasn't any comparison since most waffles he had were from diners.

"So where are you two going today?" Esme questioned gently as she went about cleaning up the kitchen.

Naruto gave Edward another look while the vampire replied, "To Seattle, no definite plans though. I thought we could just walk around and see what catches our interest."

Naruto sipped his milk finding that it wasn't a bad idea. He knew that Edward wanted to take him away at least for the day to have some alone time together. After all, it had been nearly a hundred years since they were together and they had to strengthen the bond between them in any way they could. What better way than a date? Nibbling on a piece of bacon, he glanced out the window watching the light misty rain fall. It was surprising how quiet the house was considering half the vampires that lived there were rowdy as hell and Naruto became more conscious of it.

"They went out hunting," Edward answered his unspoken question having obviously read his thoughts. Realization dawned on the blonde's face as he nodded in understanding. With the clarification of his siblings' whereabouts easing his mind Naruto went back to eating while Esme and Edward chatted. It was nearly an hour later before the Cullens minus Carlisle saw the couple off. Naruto glanced out the window as they passed the Forks town limit, immediately noticing that Edward watching him through the reflection. Turning to the other, he gave him a wide smile and took his hand. Edward offered his own smile and gripped his hand as they sped down the road putting everything behind them at least for the day.

*******

Sometimes it really surprised Naruto how Edward never managed to get pulled over for how fast he drove. Not that the blond really minded all that much, having a love for speed as well. Naruto figured his mate's lack of speeding tickets was due to his mind reading. Either way they arrived in Seattle rather quickly. After parking the Volvo in a pleasant area, they headed out on foot. Despite the cloudy sky, it was a nice day and it seemed like many people would agree given the crowds they moved through walking along the streets.

Naruto looked around curiously having been to Seattle a few times, but it seemed like a whole different city considering how much changed. But it still seemed like a great place with a lot to entertain themselves with so he was excited. Edward tenderly held his mate's hand as they walked down a street that held many shops that sold various things. He ignored the assorted gazes he received, most of them appreciative and lustful with only a few that held disgust when they realized the significance of the boy next to him. None of the other humans around him mattered; the only one who held his undivided attention was Naruto.

"See anything you like?" Edward questioned as he watched the smaller male.

Naruto turned to glance up at him, smiling, "Not yet. I think I'm just more amazed by the city itself. It's definitely bigger than the last time I visited and there's much more to do!" Edward chuckled as he nodded in understanding. Naruto was always enthusiastic when it came to new things or experiences.

"Ah a book store! I wonder if they sell manga," Naruto exclaimed suddenly, an eager look on his face. Snickering at his mate's gaze Edward allowed himself to be dragged into the store. As they walked in and moved down an isle Edward questioned, "What is it with you and your manga?"

"Hey, don't be hating on my manga! I mean I love a good book too considering I've lived for centuries and came across great literature. But manga is just as much fun and some series are really good and entertaining to read," Naruto scolded lightly before smiling widely.

Running his fingers through blond hair, Edward drew Naruto close, "I understand, I was just curious. You and Alice just seem to go crazy over it so I wanted to know why. Get as many volumes as you want as long as you're happy." Naruto nodded smiling before going back to searching. He was delighted when he found the first two volumes of Nabari no Ou, grinning widely with glee.

"What's that series about?" Edward inquired, immediately noticing the shuriken pictured on the cover next to what he assumed was the main character. It was obvious it had something to do with ninja.

"It's about this kid named Miharu who nearly gets kidnapped by this shinobi clan and finds out that he has this power called the Shinra Banshou sealed inside of him. Pretty much the story line is about Miharu being pulled into the Hidden Shinobi World as clans fight over him for his power," Naruto explained as he began to move along, his blue eyes roaming along the shelves. Edward smiled sadly as he followed, looking around as well. It was rather scary how the story line sounded much like his mate's life when he was a shinobi. Being sealed with the Kyuubi and the Akatsuki fighting to obtain his power; it certainly was very much like the character Miharu's predicament.

Shaking his head to dispel his dark thoughts, Edward paused at one point to examine the music section while Naruto wandered off briefly although still within sight. Running his fingers through the rows of CDs, Edward picked out a few Classical, Jazz and Celtic bands. Sensing someone moving closer to him, Edward glanced out of the corner of his eyes. A young woman perhaps in her early twenties was standing next to him. She was dressed smartly as her frail looking fingers brushed over the tops of the cases pretending to look although she kept glancing at him. Deciding to ignore her, Edward continued to look glancing briefly to where he had last seen Naruto. His sun was still in the same isle as before, just further down.

Feeling the woman shift next to him, their arms bumped and the woman gasped rather dramatically, "Oh I'm sorry!"

Deciding it was best not to be outright hostile Edward smiled politely, "That's quite alright. No harm done."

The woman giggled, "Still I'm very sorry. I just wasn't paying attention, but then again music seems to steal any sense I might have when I focus on it." Edward merely hummed and glanced back in Naruto's direction, a bit paranoid that something might happen to him.

Noting Edward's lack of attention on her, the woman frowned and pressed closer to him questioning, "So, what's your name? Are you new in town?"

"No, I live in Forks. I just came here to relax and have a good time," Edward spoke his attention still on the CDs. The woman giggled as she thought, "_Well isn't it my lucky day! He's so hot. I wonder if he'll have lunch with me! Oh the girls are SO going to be jealous!_"

Edward resisted the urge to snort and roll his eyes at the simplicity of the woman's thoughts. Although sadly Edward was used to such thoughts when people met him so it didn't really faze him all that much anymore.

Scooting a bit closer to Edward, the woman inquired softly, "Forks huh? Never been there before although I've heard it's an interesting little town."

"I suppose it is." Edward wanted the woman to go away. Couldn't she tell he wasn't interested or was she that thick? Sighing and deciding he had enough CDs, he turned to walk away only to pause when the woman grabbed his arm. Fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was an enticing way, she asked, "Hey do you want to grab lunch with me? I know a really good Italian place not far from here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he turned her down. Pouting, obviously displeased, she whined slightly, "Aww, why? It'll be fun! I promise I don't bite, unless you want me to of course." She licked her lips and Edward inwardly cringed as he removed her hand from his arm. Smiling politely, he said, "Sorry, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that very much." Edward resisted the urge to grin when the woman gaped at him, obviously shocked by his answer.

Deciding to leave before she could gain her bearings, Edward walked toward Naruto just as the blond demon glanced at him. He offered a wide smile at the vampire, noticing the CDs. He asked, "Find anything good?" Edward shrugged as he replied, "Nothing too bad although I found something better."

"Oh really what?" Naruto chuckled amusement in his eyes.

Edward smiled as he stroked his cheek, "A cute little fox. He's beautiful and golden with wide blue eyes. Sweet and innocent little fox he is."

He placed a tender kiss on his lips, trying not to snicker when he heard the woman's voice screaming in his head. Naruto was unaware of any of this and merely kissed back, humming with happiness. Parting after a minute, Edward pecked the tip of his nose before straightening himself.

"Find what you wanted?" he questioned. Naruto nodded cradling Black Butler vol. 1, Wild Adapter vol. 5, Saiyuki Reload vol. 4 and Bleach vol. 15. He appeared very pleased as they walked toward one of the registers to make their purchases. And as expected Edward received appreciative gazes from the young man working the register, which the vampire ignored in favor of watching Naruto as he picked out a bookmark as well as a few chocolates.

"You shouldn't eat too many Naruto or you'll spoil your appetite for lunch," Edward advised casually draping an arm around his mate's shoulders, his bag of CDs held in his other hand. Naruto looked up and pouted slightly, "You're no fun. Sweets make the world go 'round!"

Edward snorted as he became torn between kissing his beloved or glaring at the man working the register; said young man was glaring at Naruto while punching the keys almost angrily. Naruto wasn't oblivious of course. How could he be when the man practically hissed out the total and nearly took his fingers off when he snatched up the money the blond demon had given him? It was a wonder that Edward had enough self control to refrain from mauling the guy considering the dark look in his eyes. But Naruto didn't pay any mind to the man as he ran his hand gently over the small of his mate's back.

"_Really you'd think they'd realize no matter how much they snarl and glare, it's not going to make you want to leave me or make me spontaneously combust. Human intelligence seems to be lacking more each year and it's a wonder that our world hasn't collapsed in on itself yet_," Naruto told Edward through his thoughts.

The bronze haired vampire bit back the urge to snort as Naruto was handed his bag. Giving a polite thank you, the pair walked out ignoring the heated gaze on their backs. Yes humans were such strange and rather pathetic creatures sometimes. Once more they made their way down the streets, pausing at some store windows to admire items on display. There was a few clothing stores where Edward would stop and comment on an outfit that would look good on Naruto. Naruto would just roll his eyes and smack his taller companion, grumbling; although that didn't stop them from entering one or two of them. Neither of them were shopping fiends like Alice, but they could appreciate nice clothing when they saw it.

It was at the second clothing store that somehow, someway Edward had bribed Naruto into trying on an outfit or two he had picked out for him. Naruto had firmly refused at first stating that he didn't need new clothing and that it was a waste of money. But after some compromising (if you call being pressed up against a rack of shirts and being kissed breathless compromising) Naruto gave in and agreed to try the outfits on. One had been a pair of tight fitted black slacks that seemed to show off his ass rather well (Naruto suspected that's the reason Edward chose them) and a deep blue button up shirt with a black vest over it. Looking himself over in the mirror, Naruto had to agree that it looked nice and his mate had great taste. Although suffering through various shopping trips with Alice, he concluded that one couldn't help but gain a few tips.

The other outfit was a bit more casual, but still sharp looking and presentable. His jeans were black as well, but it was held up by a simple belt; his top was a light mocha colored sweater with an intricate design of Tuscan red swirls that started at the left shoulder and worked its way down his stomach and hip. The sweater itself was slightly big, but not too noticeable. Of course when the time came to pay for their purchases Naruto had argued that he would pay for it, but after more "compromising" from Edward, the vampire got his way. Luckily for Edward, Naruto was still too dazed to complain about dirty tactics when the bronze haired vampire calmly led his mate out to explore some more.

But when he did snap out of his haze, Naruto gave Edward an earful and tried to glare at him, but he just looked cute rather than intimidating. Edward had done his best not to laugh out right at Naruto not wishing for his mate to lock him out of their room at for the night. It just wasn't worth it no matter how cute he looked while trying to be menacing. They found an old fashioned arcade that looked interesting and passed the time there. Edward was perfect at all the games he played which wasn't surprising for Naruto, but the vampire especially loved the racing games. Naruto had to stop himself from laughing too hard at the grin and obvious glee on Edward's face as he raced around the hardest tracks on the game.

Deciding to look around some more, Naruto told Edward his plans knowing he wouldn't distract the vampire if he did. After getting permission and a warning to be careful, he walked off to glance at the other games he hadn't tried yet. He paused by the prize stand where kids could turn in tickets to get little toys and trinkets. He had grinned at the plastic rings, the rubber balls and the tiny slinkies; he nearly laughed himself silly as he debated on winning a pair of fake fangs but knew that they wouldn't fit in his mouth. Plus Naruto wasn't sure if Edward would find the idea amusing or insulting. Looking over the larger prizes Naruto contained an unmanly, undignified squeal as he saw a large stuffed frog that looked quite a bit like Gamakichi. It wore the goofiest smile on its face as it stuck out its little tongue and just looked too cute.

Torn between the amusement and horror of his own reaction, Naruto mumbled, "I think I'm spending too much time with Alice and Rosalie, they're turning me into a girl." Yet he couldn't deny it was cute and he wouldn't mind having it.

"I wonder if I could win it," Naruto puzzled to himself as he eyed the tag for it. It was only 250 tickets considering it wasn't small, but it wasn't giant either. After a moment Naruto shrugged and walked off, figuring it would take too much time to collect the amount of tickets needed and he didn't have enough money to get a lot of tokens. Deciding to just have some fun with the regular video games he walked towards the Area 51 shooting game, unaware of a pair of calculating topaz eyes.

It was an hour later that Naruto made his way back over to the racing games where he left his mate. He had played various shooting games along with a few fighting games and also a game of DDR which had given him quite a workout. Naruto had been surprised when Edward hadn't popped up randomly during the time he was on his own knowing how overprotective the bronze haired vampire could get. But he figured that Edward was just really into his racing games and didn't think much of it. Yet he was surprised to find the spot where Edward had been sitting was empty. Curiosity overcame him as he looked around, wondering where the other had gotten to. He had assumed that Edward would have let him know if he was going to go anywhere else so most likely he was still in the arcade.

Continuing to look around, Naruto ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. He briefly wondered if he should just put a leash on Edward in order to keep track of him. Turning his head right then left, he let out a yelp and nearly stumbled back when he crashed into something soft. Blinking, Naruto looked up into the big eyes of the frog plushie he had been admiring earlier. Holding said stuffed toy was his missing mate who smirked and chuckled quietly, his eyes holding amusement over the blonde's lack of attention to his surroundings.

"I saw you eyeing it earlier and decided to win it for you," Edward explained the unspoken question. Naruto blushed but took the gift hugging it close and gave a shy smile in return. Edward seemed to like spoiling him and it embarrassed him.

He murmured gently, "You worried me you jerk. I started contemplating getting you either a leash or installing a tracking chip inside you, but… thank you." The bronze haired vampire chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Naruto yelped at the unexpected gesture but returned the kiss, brushing their lips together briefly enjoying the way Edward inhaled quickly and purred.

Parting reluctantly, Edward advised, "Perhaps it's best we go now? It's nearly one and I'm sure you're hungry by now."

Naruto nodded smiling at the thought of eating something good. He didn't get to go out often since he moved into the Cullen home so it was a rare treat that he was going to enjoy. Basking in the glee on his mate's face, Edward took his hand and led them out. The pair headed back toward the area where they parked the Volvo first since Edward wanted to drop off their things. When that was done they doubled back, the vampire wishing to take Naruto to the nice restaurant the woman from the book store mentioned earlier.

It wasn't a far walk to get to their destination taking merely ten minutes. The restaurant itself was a modest, out of the way Italian place that was slightly hidden from tourists. You didn't know of its existence unless you were a local. Walking inside, the pair was impressed by the taste in decorations. It was simple with a few paintings framed and hung in strategic locations along with various plants. The color scheme was a mixture of soft creams, light browns and hints of gold. Large windows brought in light and air giving the space a vast and open feel. All in all, it was nice and pleasant.

Without delay they were escorted to a booth near a window and seated, their menus placed in front of them. Opening the menus the couple looked through the choices although Edward mostly watched Naruto, admiring the blond demon. Naruto was obviously trying to keep himself from bouncing in his seat with excitement as he tried to figure out which dish he wanted to sample. Edward gave a crooked smile and chuckled softly. Their waitress came to start them off with their drinks. Despite the fact that it was obvious she found them attractive, she made no move to flirt and acted in a professional manner which the couple appreciated. When the waitress left to fetch their waters, Naruto continued to scan over the menu while Edward set his aside.

"Having trouble?" he questioned with a slight teasing tone in his voice.

Grumbling, Naruto explained, "I don't know whether I want the Baked Ziti or the Sea Food Alfredo." He pouted a bit overdramatically while Edward chuckled, amusement in his eyes. Deciding to make the choice easier, he offered, "Why don't I order one and you order the other? I don't eat after all and you can have mine to take home with you."

"Really?" Naruto perked in excitement.

When Edward nodded in agreement, Naruto beamed happily and bounced in his seat. Shaking his head in amusement, the vampire glanced up as the waitress came back with their water and a basket of bread. Quickly pulling out her notebook and pen, she efficiently took down their orders before moving off. Relaxing a bit, Edward took one of Naruto's hands and ran his thumb over the back of it just listening to the mixture of the various voices from other customers around them and the soft music floating from the speakers. Naruto hummed as he gazed at the bronze haired vampire his smile permanently stuck on his face which in turn made Edward happy.

"This is nice so far, being our first date and all," Naruto murmured in appreciation as he smiled widely.

When they had first confessed their feelings and began courting each other back in 1917, homosexuality was looked down upon as a sin. As such, it was impossible for them to go out in public to enjoy activities that normal couples did. To the rest of the world, they had to appear as best friends. Placing a chaste kiss on the back of Naruto's hand, Edward offered a comforting look for his fleeting thoughts, "Yes, this has been nice and I'm pleased with how well things turned out. So don't trouble yourself with the past. This is our day to just relax and enjoy our time together."

Naruto nodded a bit of the sadness that lingered in his blue eyes being brushed away by Edward's words. Content to see his mate was happy again, Edward continued, "Alice told me that Mr. Banner is planning a Biology test this coming Friday."

"Oh?"

"Hm, so I was wondering if you wanted me to help you study this week? I know you're still having trouble with some of the material," Edward questioned.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah that would be nice. I just can never grasp the concept of science and math even in the Academy. It goes in one ear and out the other. Besides, without you I probably wouldn't study anyway because unfortunately I lack good study habits which many of my teachers and friends would testify to."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at his statement while Edward shook his head amused. Yes Edward had quickly learned that his little fox had very bad study habits and tended to become easily distracted. Stories of Naruto's escapades during his school days still lingered in his head as the blond had tended to skip class and spend his days playing pranks on people.

Shifting a bit, Edward said, "Well either way I'll help you study to the best of my ability. By the end of the week you'll be ready for anything Mr. Banner can throw at you."

"Thanks Edward. Knew there was a reason I keep you around," Naruto teased grinning widely.

Edward shrugged in a very cool and suave manner as he smirked, "Well I am perfect and handsome according to most of the populace of Forks. What's not to like about that?"

Batting his eyelashes innocently, Naruto replied, "Then there must be something in the food or drinking water for them to think that. Or maybe they all need to get their eyes checked." Edward chuckled shaking his head as he continued to stroke Naruto's hand, grinning crookedly.

"Ah my fox, you have such a sharp tongue and witty humor," the vampire complimented making Naruto's cheeks glow slightly. The grin widened on his face while Naruto rolled his eyes, "Smug bastard aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean dearest?" Edward questioned, trying to look innocent. The blond demon just snorted again and rolled his eyes dramatically, yet a smile still lingered on his lips, "Careful Edward, your oversized ego is showing."

One of the things Naruto enjoyed about his relationship with Edward was the banter between them and how they could joke about almost anything. But they could also hold serious conversations when they wanted to. Naruto unfortunately hadn't had the privilege to meet very many people like that since his friends died. It made him happy. Closing his eyes and humming to the music, Naruto swayed a little in his seat lost in the soft notes of a violin. Edward merely observed his mate, pleased to see that he was relaxed and at ease compared to the night before. Pausing in his humming, Naruto muttered absentmindedly, "I hope I'll be able to finish all my homework for tomorrow."

Edward inquired, "What do you have to finish? Perhaps I could help." Opening his eyes, Naruto assured, "It's fine, you don't have to. I just have to finish up my essay on _The Great Gatsby_ which shouldn't take me long and I have Government homework." Naruto made a face at the mention of his least favorite subject. Edward snickered imagining that Naruto swallowed a sour lemon from the face he made. Hearing the snicker, Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "Not funny vamp boy. I swear Jefferson is the devil and is out to claim my soul through the evil that is Government!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! That man takes too much glee in assigning us the hardest homework he can find! Don't see why I need to take that class anyway. It's confusing and a waste of my precious time." Here Naruto crossed his arms and pouted which made him adorable. When he was adorable, it made Edward want to kiss him and do naughty things to him. Shaking his head, the bronze haired vampire stole back Naruto's hand and continued to stroke it.

"I don't mind helping you if you're having trouble Naruto, you know that," Edward explained glancing up from Naruto's hand to his face. Fidgeting a little, Naruto mumbled, "But you're always helping me with things I don't understand. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you or being a burden to you."

Edward snorted as he assured the other, "Like I said, I don't mind at all. I love spending time with you and helping you. That's what mates do for each other isn't it?"

Naruto nodded gazing at their joined hands shyly. Edward had noticed over time that Naruto never attempted to ask for help if he was having trouble over a situation. He tended to take things onto his own shoulders and would always say that he didn't wish to be a burden. The vampire suspected his behavior was a result of how he grew up burdened by his status as being a Jinchūriki and having no control over how people saw him. From his stories, it was safe to assume that because of all the mental and verbal abuse Naruto endured, he felt inadequate to an extent.

Therefore he tried to not bother others with his troubles and instead worked hard to help others around him in the hopes of earning their respect and love; to prove that he could be useful. It distressed Edward because he didn't want his mate to feel that he couldn't come to him for help no matter how small. He wanted to protect Naruto so he always treated him like a treasure, someone that was worth his time and concern. Slowly he was working on building Naruto's self esteem by spending time with him, asking for his opinion on matters and showing that he did not weigh down Edward in any way.

"You're thinking deeply about something. Try not to strain yourself or you'll get wrinkles," Naruto stated suddenly cutting off Edward's train of thought. Offering a smile, he explained, "Just thinking about you is all. How I'm lucky to have you by my side."

Naruto flushed and glared, "Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you dearest. I'm merely telling the truth," Edward spoke softly as he played with Naruto's fingers.

Their flirting/bantering was put on hold when the waitress arrived with their food. Naruto's mood immediately brightened when the dishes were placed before them and the smells assaulted his nose. Without much thought, Naruto immediately dug into his Baked Ziti although it slipped his mind that the dish was still hot. Letting out a yelp of surprise and pain, Naruto's eyes began tearing up while Edward immediately handed him his water, concern in his topaz eyes. Watching his beloved guzzle down the water, Edward chided, "That was silly of you. You should have waited till it cooled down a bit."

"But it looked so yummy and I'm starving," Naruto whimpered before glaring at his food and pouting as if betrayed him somehow. Torn between sighing and chuckling, Edward shook his head offering, "Perhaps you would like to eat some of mine until yours is cool enough?"

Naruto perked, "Really?"

Offering a smile, Edward nodded his consent. Holding back a cheer, Naruto helped himself to Edward's Seafood Alfredo, happy as can be. Lunch went by pleasantly as they talked and Naruto ate with gusto. It was surprising to Edward and the rest of the Cullens how much Naruto could eat when he was hungry enough. It was even more amazing that he didn't seem to gain much weight from it which made Rosalie secretly jealous. Not that she could gain weight mind you, but that was besides the point with her. Edward had questioned once why Naruto could eat as much as he did and not gain any real weight form it. Super Demon metabolism was Naruto's reply and his extensive training that he continued to do despite that fact that he was a retired shinobi. Either way, his little mate could pack it down and Edward was surprised that there was even enough to take home.

"Would you like any coffee or dessert?" the waitress had asked when she came back with their leftovers. Naruto had gained a gleam in his eye while Edward had been torn between laughing and smacking his head on the table, never mind the fact that he would have snapped the furniture in half if he did.

Noting his mate's look, Naruto replied, "No thank you!"

Smiling, finding Naruto's peppy nature and young looks cute, the waitress set the check down stating that she would retrieve in when they were ready before walking off. Pulling out his wallet, Edward apologized, "I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was frustrated with your eating."

"No, it's okay. I just thought we could get ice cream!" Naruto reassured smiling widely. Edward chuckled as he set his debit card on the tray and moved it to the side so the waitress could pluck it up on the way past them.

Turning to the blond demon, Edward questioned, "What would you like to do after this?" Naruto gained a thoughtful look before shrugging, "I don't really care. Walk around some more maybe? Just see what we can find! But we can't stay too long because the evil homework gods demand my services soon!"

Snorting at his dramatic antics, Edward grinned crookedly and kissed Naruto's fingers briefly. He hummed gently, "Well I suppose it can't be helped. But I'll just have to be there to make sure that the homework gods don't steal you away from me. After all, I doubt they could resist such beauty as yours."

Naruto blushed and smacked Edward's hand lightly, mumbling something under his breath although the vampire could hear it clearly. He just grinned more, his topaz eyes showing that Naruto was entertaining him very much. The poor blond was still unused to Edward's compliments at times, but it's what made the situation endearing. The waitress breezed by plucking up the check and card before walking off, yet neither paid her much attention as they continued to talk. Before long they were heading back out after leaving the waitress a very good tip and giving their thanks. Walking down the sidewalk together, they continued to explore the various shops spending some time in a few.

As promised before, they stopped at an ice cream shop. Naruto got a waffle cone with a scoop of chocolate and scoop of strawberry. Edward found it charming as he watched his golden fox walk along and lick his sweet treat with the innocence of a child. Yet the bronze haired vampire couldn't help that his thoughts at the moment were less than innocent. Deciding it was best to turn his attention away from the ice cream he was secretly jealous of Edward continued to lead them along.

By three thirty, the pair had walked back to the Volvo deciding it was time to go home. Naruto still had his homework to finish after all. Once he was sure Naruto was buckled in, Edward drove off and they made their way out of the city. Just like the ride to Seattle, they sat in a comfortable silence either listening to the new CDs Edward bought or talking a bit about their date. Naruto was glowing with happiness which made the monster inside Edward purr with pride. It knew that it had a lot to make up for; between their separation and the death of their child it was certainly overwhelming. Thoughts that still brought bitter and angry feelings to the surface. If Edward ever found out where Sage was, the vampire knew he would kill him without a second thought. No one messed with what was his and got away with it.

About twenty minutes from town, it began to rain lightly and by the time they reached the Cullen household it was beginning to downpour. Deciding to leave their things in the Volvo for now, the couple made their way inside. Alice was the first to greet them as she hugged Naruto with enthusiasm while teasing Edward about the stuffed frog he won. Esme arrived not a moment later, placing a motherly kiss on Naruto's forehead. The blond just smiled widely and hugged her, "We're home Okaa-san!"

Esme gushed, "Welcome home my boys!"

Alice and Edward observed the pair with happiness and amusement. It was only recently that Naruto had began to refer to Esme as mother which had melted her heart and nearly brought her to tears, or as close as a vampire could get to tears. Even now there would be moments where she would glow or choke up. Alice giggled while Edward smiled, bliss blooming inside him at the unconditional love and acceptance that Naruto gave to their family. He knew that Esme was especially moved by Naruto's declaration of calling her mother. After exchanging some talk, the pair made their way to the stairs while Esme glided off to set up a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Naruto. Alice bounced into the sitting room where the rest of the Cullen children were.

Emmett and Jasper were watching a movie while Rosalie flipped through a fashion magazine. Giving brief greetings and waves, Edward led Naruto upstairs to his room so he could help his mate do his homework. The offer was a blessing to Naruto and he vowed to worship the ground Edward walked on when they finished his Government homework. What would have usually taken him an hour and a half took them forty to forty five minutes. It then took another forty minutes to finish his English essay and Naruto had never been so relieved when they were done.

The plate of cookies that Esme had brought up was half finished and the milk was completely gone. It had been a very successful study session and Naruto rewarded himself by curling up in Edward's lap while the vampire ran his elegant, piano worn fingers through golden locks. As it drew closer to seven, Edward decided that they should retrieve their things from the Volvo now that they had the time. Naruto had grumbled and clung to Edward, rather relaxed and comfortable where he was. He didn't want to get up.

"Don't make me tickle you," Edward warned lightly, smirking when Naruto jumped away from him, tail puffed out. Growling at his mate's chuckling, Naruto flipped the vampire off and hissed, "See if you get any this week." Edward adopted a wounded look and placed a hand over his heart. Naruto had to gather all his strength to resist. Instead he began to send rather graphic and provocative images of them to Edward, grinning when the bronze haired vampire growled and narrowed eyes at him. Smirking in triumph, Naruto stretched teasingly before walking out of the room with a sway in his hips. Edward was quick to follow carrying the plate of cookies and the empty glass in hand.

Gliding down the stairs, they made a brief stop by the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes. Naruto thanked Esme and hugged her tightly much to the glee of the motherly vampire. The pair then headed to the door leading to the garage. Gathering the shopping bags and plushie, they walked back into the house just as Alice bounced out with Rosalie following. In a giddy giggle, she exclaimed, "You have to model for us Naruto! I want to see the clothes Edward bought for you in real life!"

Naruto gave a nervous look while Edward just chuckled and shrugged. Both knew that once Alice set her mind to something, there was nothing that would stop her from getting what she wanted. And what she wanted at that moment was to see Naruto in his new outfits. Sighing heavily, the blond demon nodded, "Fine! But only these clothes and nothing extra. If you two try to turn me into your little dress up doll I will set your clothes on fire." The girls looked horrified for a moment before nodding in agreement. As they gathered the bags from Edward, Naruto turned to the three males who were taking joy out of his predicament.

"Don't think you three are safe either. If I hear even a snicker out of you, there will be consequences. Jasper can say goodbye to his books, Emmett can kiss his video games adios and Edward can look forward to remaining celibate for the rest of eternity," the blond threatened. The grins fell from their faces and they quickly turned away. Smirking, Naruto headed upstairs knowing that his sisters were waiting for him. Shaking his head, Emmett muttered, "You seriously have one scary mate there Eddy." Edward could only nod in agreement, not wanting to imagine Naruto actually going through with his threat.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully as Naruto was released from the clutches of his fashion obsessed sisters. Still hearing his mate and the rest of his family downstairs, he decided to head to his and Edward's room to prepare for bed. Yawning, he made his way to his dresser to gather his night clothes then made his way to the bathroom to shower. It had been a long day and Naruto felt rather grimy so a warm shower was welcoming. Besides, it allowed him to sleep in a bit more before he had to get up for school tomorrow. Fifteen minutes later found Naruto back in the bedroom dressed in black sweatpants and a white shirt as he finished brushing his hair, tail swishing lazily. Yawning once more, Naruto rubbed his eyes as he called out, "Goodnight everyone!"

The vampires responded with their own goodnights and sweet dreams from the living room while Naruto settled into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Seconds later Edward appeared closing the door quietly and gliding over to the bed. Smiling sleepily, Naruto scooted over a little and held up the covers in invitation. Topaz eyes softened as Edward slid into the bed and held Naruto to his chest while stroking his still slightly damp hair. They both murmured quietly as they talked, Edward's voice soothing Naruto and lulling him into a relaxed state.

Before long, Naruto was fast asleep with his head on Edward's cold chest, his slender fingers gripping his shirt. Said vampire watched him sleep continuing to stroke his hair, arm or back as he listened to his slow breathing and his heart as it pumped steadily. As he admired the golden beauty in his arms happiness welled up inside Edward. Naruto was always absolutely stunning and pure when he was asleep, the peace of his features bringing ease to the vampire. His beloved mate was a blessing that he was thankful to have, his light, his sun in the darkness of his universe. Brushing cool lips over his forehead, Edward whispered breathily, "My precious sun, you don't know how long I've waited for you; how much loneliness and pain I've endured to find you. And now that you're here, I won't let anyone else have you or harm you. I'll protect you, I promise."

Naruto shifted as his hand once more gripped his shirt, lips curling only slightly in a tender smile before he settled again. Edward continued to watch and listen to the chorus of crickets outside, the wispy sighs of breathing and the steady beating of a heart; his own personal lullaby.

**Fin.**

* * *

And that's it! Positive comments and reviews are appreciated. Flames will be mocked. Time to sleep!

**~Seth**


End file.
